Plus jamais
by LinAngels
Summary: Erika, jeune fille de 19 ans au destin tragique, va croiser la route d'un démon, qui lui permettra d'accomplir sa vengeance. Attention, cette fiction, tout comme l'univers de Black Butler, contient des scènes violentes qui peuvent heurter la sensibilité. Vous êtes prévenus.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, j'espère que ma fanfiction vous plaira.

J'avais cette idée en tête depuis un moment, et je me suis décidée à écrire une bonne fois pour toute. Cette histoire mélange l'univers que j'aime tant de Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji (qui ne m'appartient absolument pas) et un univers et des personnages que j'ai inventé entièrement, je mettrais peu de description sur le royaume, car d'un côté, ce n'est pas le plus important, et d'un autre, je veux vous laissez imaginer l'univers avec vos goûts.

L'illustration de cette fic est un dessin que j'ai fait, pour vous donner une image plus précise de l'héroine, désolée pour la qualité de la photo.

Un grand merci à mes bêtas, Punchy alias Chisato-ki sur fanfiction (n'hésitez pas à aller voir son profil) et Leuviah, qui m'ont lu et corrigée.

Si cette histoire vous a plu (ou pas), n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, car ma fanfiction reste avant tout la première que je publie.

Merci et bonne lecture.

#

Des roses... Je me souviens de leurs odeurs, mais je n'avais jamais encore vu de roses noires... Depuis quand suis-je dans ce jardin de roses à attendre mon jugement ?

Le jugement pour mon crime.

Le crime d'avoir vendu mon âme.

Je m'appelle Erika, fille bâtarde d'un prince et d'une guérisseuse.

Ma mère à toujours été belle, avec ses longs cheveux blonds, son regard émeraude doux et bienveillant. Aussi belle et douce qu'elle pouvait l'être, les villageois l'appelait toujours "sorcière ". Pourtant, elle ne touchait aucune magie. Elle connaissait juste les bienfaits des plantes mais aussi leurs dangers. Et malgré toute l'aide qu'elle apportait aux autres, elle fut toujours méprisée. Mais cela n'affecta jamais sa bonté. J'aimais ma mère.

Parfois, elle me parlait de mon père, le regard perdu dans le passé, mais son visage devenait radieux dès qu'elle prononçait son nom. Il était le prince héritier de notre contrée, et le seul détail dont je me souviens de lui était ses yeux d'un bleu profond, tel l'océan, qui imposaient le respect, et dont j'ai hérité. Un jour en allant à la chasse, un sanglier blessé et apeuré l'a chargé et laissé pour mort. Il avait perdu connaissance et ma mère le trouva, en cueillant des plantes médicinales. Elle le soigna, et il se rétablit aussi vite que prévu.

Les gens commencèrent à la craindre et à la haïr, elle qui portait bien son nom de sorcière, sauf mon père. Il était reconnaissant qu'elle lui ai sauvé la vie et très vite, il tombèrent amoureux.

Neuf mois plus tard, je vins au monde. Ce fut le comble du bonheur pour mes parents, qui decidèrent de se marier. Mais c'était le calme avant la tempête. Le roi était contre cette union et menaça mon père de nous chasser, ma mère et moi, s'il ne se mariait pas avec une dame de haut rang. Le coeur brisé, il accepta pour notre bien mais ma mère ne lui en voulut jamais. Elle avait passé deux des plus belles années de sa vie avec lui et elle ne le regretta jamais. Elle ne se maria jamais non plus. Même si je ne me souviens pas de quel genre d'homme c'était, quand ma mère me parlait de lui, le visage radieux, je savais que c'était un homme bon et aimant. J'aimais mon père.

Mais un an après le mariage du prince, le roi annonça sa mort. Une mort qui choqua la population et qui brisa le coeur de ma mère. Les causes restaient un mystère mais, heureusement pour le royaume, un héritier était né quelques mois plus tard de la veuve royale. On commença alors à accuser ma mère d'avoir tué mon père avec sa magie, que la sorcière voulait se venger sur la lignée royale pour mettre sa fille au trône.

Les imbéciles.

Nous n'avions pas été chassé faute de preuves, mais nous étions devenues des intruses, des étrangères. Certains villageois nous craignait mais d'autres nous insultait. Nous décidions alors de vivre hors du village, près de la forêt. Celle où mon père et ma mère se sont rencontrés.

Au printemps de mes 18 ans, je perdis ma mère.

Je ne verrais plus jamais ses yeux émeraudes se poser sur moi. Je ne l'entendrais plus jamais dire qu'elle m'aimait, moi qui avais le regard de mon père. Je ne verrais plus jamais ses cheveux blonds dont j'ai hérité, attachés en tresse se balancer quand elle faisait bouillir les plantes pour préparer des potions medicinales. Il ne restait plus que moi, la fille de la sorcière. La bâtarde.

Mon monde s'était arrêté. Mais le pire restait à venir.


	2. Chapitre 1

Cela faisait quelques semaines maintenant que maman n'était plus là et pourtant, j'avais parfois l'impression de la voir encore se balader librement dans la maison, chantonnant de sa voix crystalline des airs que j'adorais. Etais-je devenue folle ?

Personne n'était venu à son enterrement, pas même les clients qu'elle avait guérit avec ses remèdes. Plus que de la tristesse, je ressentais une colère monter en moi, envers le royaume tout entier, qui était coupable d'avoir tué ma mère à petit feu. Mais par respect envers elle, je gardais ma colère pour moi et je continuais à vivre dans mon monde.

Les semaines et les mois se succédèrent, et l'été de mes 19 ans arriva.

En cueillant des plantes dans le jardin pour me préparer un thé, j'entendis des bruits de sabots en direction de la forêt, accompagnés de rires et de voix masculines. Je fronçais les sourcils, n'étant pas habituée à autant de bruit d'habitude. Et puis un cheval blanc sortit du bois, avec son cavalier.

C'était un jeune homme d'environ 18 ans, ses cheveux bruns courts étaient en pagaille, mais ce qui me frappa le plus, ce fut ses yeux. C'étaient ceux de ma mère, deux émeraudes qui se posèrent sur moi, l'air surpris.

- Et bien, on m'avait dit qu'une sorcière vivait ici avant, mais je n'aurais jamais cru tomber sur une sorcière aussi charmante, déclara le jeune homme, tout sourire.

- Fait gaffe, c'est peut-être une illusion qu'elle utilise pour envoûter ses futures victimes, rajouta un cavalier que je ne vis pas arriver, qui s'exclaffa aussitôt, suivi de trois autres cavaliers.

Je sentais que la situation pouvais devenir dangereuse à tout moment pour moi, suivant mes paroles et mes actions. Après tout, que pourrais faire une jeune femme, que tout le monde déteste, contre cinq hommes d'apparence noble et armés ?

Le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes descendit de son cheval et commença à s'approcher de moi. Je voulais fuir, mon cerveau me criait de partir, mais cela leur aurait donné un sentiment de force vis-à-vis de ma personne.

Moi et ma fierté.

Tout en s'arrêtant devant moi, il me demanda mon nom. Avec tout le calme que je pouvais avoir, je pris une pose détendue et je réussis même à sourire légèrement, comme le faisait ma mère pour les clients, gagnant leurs confiances.

- Je m'appelle Erika.

- Erika... Erika... Pourquoi ce prénom me dis quelque chose ?

- Monseigneur... C'est la bâtarde de la sorcière.

Je jetait un regard noir vers celui qui avait prononcé ces mots. Il avait les cheveux noirs courts, était batti comme un roc et faisait une tête de plus que moi, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de detourner son regard froid du mien.

- Ce n'était pas très gentil de dire ça sur notre charmante amie ici présente, Geoffrey. Excusez-le, Erika, il ne parlait pas en mal.

Depuis quand étais-je son amie ? Mais bizarrement, le fait que quelqu'un prenne ma défense et s'excuse me mettait du baume au coeur.

- Quel est ton nom ? Me surpris-je à dire.

Un des cavaliers du fond, un jeune blond aux yeux marrons, qui devait avoir au moins 17 ans, était descendu en s'approchant dangeureusement de moi, et me dis d'un air colèrique :

- Tu ne reconnais même pas ton prince ? Tu as devant toi le futur roi Marc !

- Allons, allons, Thomas, ne fais pas peur à cette jeune femme, après tout, elle ne pouvait pas savoir qui je suis.

- Elle le devrait, prince. Après tout, elle vis sur vos terres.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne vais pas la punir de vouloir vivre hors du village.

Je préferais rester silencieuse, me maudissant intérieurement. La situation pouvait dégenérer à tous moment avec ces jeunes gens, qui ne montrait aucun bon sentiment vis-à-vis de moi, qui ne devait représenter pour eux qu'un insecte, à écraser d'urgence. Il n'y avait que Marc qui me regardait affectueusement. Etait-ce parce que nous étions du même père, qu'il ressentait le besoin de prendre ma défense ?

Après un soupir, Thomas se calma et retourna vers son cheval. Mon regard s'arrêta brièvement sur les deux autres hommes qui restaient silencieux, le plus au fond avait de longs cheveux noirs et quand nos regards se croisèrent, je ne vis que de la haine, ce qui me choqua profondément. Toutes ces années à vivre loin des autres m'avait fait oublié à quel point certains me détestait. Le dernier était dos à moi et je ne pu voir que ses cheveux bruns clairs. La voix de Marc me sorti de mon inspection.

- Je te présente les quatre grandes familles qui soutiennent la couronne. Nous étions à la chasse, j'espère que nous ne t'avons pas dérangé.

- Non pas du tout ! Je suis juste surprise de voir du monde ici. Cela fait bien longtemps que personne ne vient. Je cueillais seulement des plantes pour me faire un thé.

- Je vois. Et bien, nous n'allons pas te déranger plus longtemps. Nous devons rentrer. Je suis heureux de voir que tu vis bien malgré ton éloignement. Au plaisir de te revoir Erika.

Les cinq cavaliers remontèrent sur leurs chevaux et galopèrent en direction du château. Je me surpris à pousser un gros soupir de soulagement, cette première confrontation était intense, et je suis heureuse de m'en être tiré malgré ma réputation. Ma disparition aurait été une bonne nouvelle pour le peuple. Heureusement que Marc était là, sa condition de futur roi lui permettais de tout se permettre et s'il voulait me protéger, il en avait le droit et personne ne pouvait le contredire. Je ressentais un sentiment étrange, comme si j'étais enfin acceptée par quelqu'un. Tant pis si on partage le même sang.

Je crois que je l'aime... Un peu.

- Marc, je sais quand tu mens... Pourquoi la défendre ? Surtout elle...

- Tu connais l'expression, Geoffrey... "Sois proche de tes amis, et encore plus de tes ennemis", répondit-il dans un sourire.

#

Désolée de ce chapitre 1 un peu court, mais je veux le séparer du prochain chapitre qui sera le plus gros morceau de l'histoire... J'espère qu'il vous plait quand même et n'hésitez pas à lancer des reviews si quelque chose cloche ou que vous avez des suggestions à faire.

Bisous tout le monde !


	3. Chapitre 2

Je dormis mal cette nuit, me tournant et retournant encore, ne pouvant oublier les yeux verts de Marc. Comment une simple rencontre avait pu autant m'affecter ? Être affectée par mon propre frère qui plus est ! Repoussant mes draps violemment, je me levais pour me préparer une tisane, espérant chasser de ma mémoire la paire d'émeraudes. J'ouvris les fenêtres, respirant un grand bol d'air frais. L'odeur des arbres m'enivra un court moment, le soleil venait de se lever mais la nature dormait encore. J'adorais cette tranquillité, mais une partie au fond de moi désirait entendre à nouveau le bruit des sabots du cheval blanc.

"Quand la moindre chose te rappelleras une personne en particulier, alors tu sauras que cette personne à une place dans ton cœur..." Dit la voix de ma mère dans ma tête.

Alors c'est ça... L'amour ?

Je secouais la tête.

- Idiote... La solitude me rends vraiment folle.

Ma tisane une fois bu, me détendit. Après m'être lavée, j'enfilais ma robe verte, celle que ma mère adorait me voir porter, et je sortis dans la forêt chercher de nouvelles plantes. Je n'ai jamais vraiment adoré l'alchimie, qui restait le domaine de prédilection de ma mère, mais je n'ai jamais arrêté après sa mort. Après avoir inspecté chaque buisson ou pied d'arbre suspect d'avoir des plantes médicinales, sans succès, je décidais plutôt de cueillir des fleurs pour décorer un peu la maison.

Sur le chemin du retour, j'entendis le croassement sinistre d'un corbeau. Je levais la tête en direction du cri, et le vis sur une branche d'arbre. Celui-ci, se sentant observé, arrêta de croasser pour porter toute son attention sur ma personne. Son plumage noir paraissait renvoyer les rayons du soleil qui le touchait.

- Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai jamais aimé ton cri mais j'ai toujours aimé ton apparence magnifique. Dis-je doucement en souriant.

L'oiseau me fixa une nouvelle fois plus intensément, comme pour lire en moi, ce qui me fit frissonner. Trouvant cette ambiance presque malsaine, je préférais rentrer chez moi au plus vite, entendant dans mon dos un dernier croassement suivit d'un bruit de battement d'ailes.

Quand j'arrivais chez moi, l'épisode du corbeau oublié, je fis un peu de ménage et d'arrangement. La journée fut chaude et passa trop vite à mon goût. Je regardais le soleil se coucher dans le jardin en arrosant une dernière fois les plantes avant la nuit.

Une fois mon repas fini, je m'assis dans le fauteuil après avoir pris le luth qui trônait sur la cheminée. Il appartenait à mon père et mes doigts caressèrent légèrement les armoiries royales. J'ai toujours été attirée par la musique, sous quelque forme qu'elle soit. Il m'arrivait de jouer un air de luth à ma mère, qui fermait les yeux en souriant, sereine. Une fois ces souvenirs dans mon esprit, mes doigts commencèrent à jouer une mélodie, celle de mes parents. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que mon chant ne rejoigne l'air. J'adorais chanter mais je n'en avais pas souvent l'occasion. La dernière fois que j'avais chanté cette musique, ce fut la veille de la mort de maman.

Quand j'ai reposé le luth à sa place, il faisait nuit dehors et j'entendis des bruits de sabots se rapprocher de plus en plus de la maison. Trouvant cela bizarre, surtout à cette heure là, je pris une bougie et m'avançait à l'entrée. Et je le vis. Enfin plus exactement, je les vis. Ils étaient revenus. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de moi.

Marc s'arrêta devant le jardin, descendit de son cheval, suivit des autres, et il me sourit. Je lui sourit en retour.

- J'espère que nous ne te réveillons pas. Il est tard et j'en suis désolé, mais je ne pu venir plus tôt.

- Ne vous excusez pas ! Je ne dormais aucunement. Il y a un problème ? Répondis-je d'une voix et d'un respect que je ne connaissais pas.

- Aucun, à vrai dire, j'ai mal dormi cette nuit et je voudrais vous offrir un verre. Histoire de faire plus ample connaissance... Répondit Marc en sortant une bouteille d'une sacoche.

Ses quatre amis restèrent silencieux mais ils me saluèrent de la tête et me sourirent. Je me dis que Marc avait du leur faire la morale hier sur leurs attitudes et qu'ils tentaient de faire des efforts vis à vis de moi.

-... Mais nous pouvons repasser un autre jour...

- Non pas du tout ! Entrez, vous êtes les bienvenus. J'espère que ma maison ne vous paraîtra pas trop petite.

Ils entrèrent tous les cinq dans ma maison, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures, s'attendant certainement à des pentacles ou d'autres marques démoniaques. Je souris pour moi même en me félicitant d'avoir fait le ménage plus tôt dans la journée. Mon coeur battait tellement fort quand je fermais la porte derrière moi et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas souvent eu des invités chez moi.

- Faites comme chez vous. Dis-je en allant chercher des verres dans la cuisine.

- Ta maison est superbe. Répondit Marc.

- Merci, lui répondis-je en posant les verres sur la table.

Quand mon regard se posa sur le prince, je vis qu'il fixait le luth de mon père. Son regard devint froid, ce qui me surpris, mais après tout, lui aussi ne l'avait pas connu et à du en souffrir. Quand il se tourna vers moi, je vis qu'il avait repris son regard bienveillant et malicieux. Il ouvrit la bouteille et après l'avoir versé dans un des verres, me le tendit.

- Honneur aux belles dames. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Me fit-il avec un sourire.

Quand le verre se rapprocha de mes lèvres, je me figeais soudainement, mon nez ayant analysé ce que j'allais boire. L'odeur du vin était certes, enivrante, mais je sentis une odeur interdite, une odeur d'aconit.

Une odeur de poison.

- Pourquoi ? Me surpris-je à demander, reculant un peu vers la porte.

- Pourquoi ?

Marc émit un petit rire, avant de changer radicalement, affichant maintenant un sourire sadique et cruel.

- Parce que tu es dangereuse pour moi.

Mon sang se glaça, je devais fuir et vite. L'homme le plus proche de moi, un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux de couleur ambre, se précipita sur moi. Je lui jettai le verre au visage avant de courir vers la porte, mais le temps de l'ouvrir, Geoffrey avait déjà sa main sur mon bras. Il l'attrapa et je me débattus en hurlant, espérant du plus profond de mon âme réussir à m'en sortir. C'était trop beau.

Il me jeta aux pieds de Marc, qui souriait de plus belle, se délectant de me voir telle une souris essayant d'échapper à un chat. Il s'accroupit devant moi et repris son masque de charmeur, qui n'avait plus aucun effet sur moi.

- Tu vois, je sais qui tu es depuis longtemps et j'étais surpris de te voir hier, vivante, mais une personne comme toi ne devrais pas exister. Je pensais que tu aurais rejoint ta catin de mère après sa mort, mais j'avais tord.

Entendant ces mots, je lui crachais au visage, des larmes de rage, coulant sur mes joues. Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ? Je m'en voulais d'avoir donné une chance à une personne d'être entré dans ma vie, je m'en voulais d'avoir cru avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un.

Marc se figea, essuya lentement sa joue et me gifla violemment en retour. Je sentis le goût du sang dans ma bouche. La gifle résonnait encore dans ma tête quand il posa son pied sur ma main et appuya dessus, je hurlais de douleur et entendis l'os se briser. Je criais encore et encore, et il se délectait de ça. Il se releva lentement et me mit un coup de pied au ventre. Le coup me coupa le souffle, mais la douleur était toujours aussi présente.

- Tu aurais du boire, ta mort aurait été rapide. Mais maintenant, je suis énervé et je veux m'amuser.

- P-Pourquoi... Je... Suis de ta famille... Réussis-je à dire.

- Ma famille ? Aha ! Ne me fais pas rire ! Tu crois vraiment que TU fais partie de ma famille ?

Marc se baissa, et rapprocha ses lèvres pour chuchoter à mon oreille afin que je sois la seule à entendre la suite.

- Tu ne sais pas ? Nous n'avons pas le même sang... Ton père est mort car il ne voulait pas d'héritier avec la reine. Il cherchait désespérément à te mettre sur le trône avec ta catin de mère. Ce chien. Donc ma mère a du prendre certaines dispositions avec son amant avant que cela n'arrive. Elle l'a empoisonné quand il a su qu'elle était enceinte. Avec de l'aconit. Je me suis senti sentimental et je voulais t'offrir le même vin que celui que ton père a bu pour la dernière fois... Mais je vais t'offrir beaucoup mieux. Bien mieux.

Malgré la douleur que je ressentais dans ma main, aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche tellement son aveu fut horrible et choquant à entendre. J'avais l'impression d'être dans le pire des cauchemars... Mais c'était la réalité. Je regardais les quatre autres nobles présents mais ceux-ci se moquaient bien de mon sort, je voyais dans leurs yeux qu'ils étaient même heureux de me voir souffrir. Marc m'attrapa par les cheveux et me jeta sur eux. Ils commencèrent à me rouer de coup, encore et encore, sans jamais chercher à toucher mon visage. J'entendais le rire malsain de Marc en fond. Après plusieurs minutes qui ont semblé durer des heures, ils arrêtèrent... Dans la douleur, je restait figée, je ne pensais plus a rien, je n'ai fait que deux choses: encaisser et compter. J'avais reçu plus de 110 coups et je sentais que certaines de mes côtes étaient fêlées ou cassées.

- En fin de compte, tu es vraiment une sorcière pour tenir encore debout. Me dit Marc avec un sourire.

Je regardais les cinq hommes, avec toute la haine que je le pouvais, ne réussissant pas à parler, mais ils comprirent ce que mon regard voulait dire: "Je me vengerais."

Le sourire de Marc s'évanouit pour laisser place à la colère et la haine. Je lui sourit malgré la douleur qui me lança aux côtes, par pur défi. Il me gifla et m'attrapa en me criant :

- Que faut-il pour que te briser et te tuer ?! Hein ?! Tu n'es rien !

Et il se figea avant de poser ses yeux sur ma robe déchirée avant d'afficher une nouvelle fois son sourire. Je compris ce qu'il allait me faire, et horrifiée, je me débattus pour m'enfuir, malgré la douleur.

- Non !

Plus aucun espoir qu'il change d'avis. Il désirait me briser et il allait le faire de la pire des façons. Je continuais à me débattre encore et encore, mon corps meurtri me faisait souffrir mais je m'en moquait. Tout sauf ça !

Geoffrey et Thomas étaient avec lui dans ma chambre, m'immobilisant et me frappant pendant que Marc déchirait mes vêtements. Je hurlais mais je prenais un coup, me faisant taire quelques secondes, avant d'hurler à nouveau.

- Au moins, t'es bien foutue, je dois reconnaître que ce ne seras pas trop forcé de mon côté. Me dit-il doucement.

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, et la peur mélangée à la haine se lisait dans mes yeux. Quand il me pénétra, ce fut sans aucune douceur et je criais de douleur. La douleur de mes os brisés n'était rien comparé à maintenant. Il me brisait intérieurement... Ses mouvements étaient violents et me déchiraient, encore et encore. Je ne pensais plus à rien. Il avait réussi. Il voulait me briser, il l'a fait.

Mon viol dura des heures, car bien sûr, Marc ne fut pas le seul à... Profiter de ma personne. Le matin se leva mais je n'étais plus là depuis longtemps. Ils m'abandonnèrent dans mon sang, mes habits déchirés et mes os cassés.

Et je repris connaissance quand je sentis l'odeur de quelque chose de brûlé. Je désirais la mort mais en même temps, une partie de moi désirait la vengeance, peut importe le prix. J'entendis un bruit d'ailes à ma fenêtre et vis le corbeau perché, qui me fixait. Une voix résonna dans ma tête :

- Les êtres humains ne savent jamais ce qu'ils veulent... Si tu désires la vengeance, prouve moi ta détermination et viens à moi.

Je devais être morte pour entendre la voix d'un corbeau, mais cela m'étais égal. Après plusieurs secondes qui me parurent des heures, je réussis à bouger. La douleur me déchirait à chaque petit mouvements que je m'en fichais. Je désirais la vengeance. Je la désirais.

Une fois arrivée devant lui, je réussis à répondre :

- Que dois-je faire... ?

- Tu le sais, au fond de toi.

- Je t'invoque !

Le corbeau dans un croassement sinistre se transforma en un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, de la même couleur que les plumes du corbeau, et ses yeux étaient de couleur bordeaux. Sa forme était digne des pires démons que l'on pouvait imaginer, mais je ne ressentais aucune peur. Je le désirais, je voulais ma vengeance.

- Je placerais la marque de notre contrat sur ta poitrine, qui contient un cœur brisé et rempli de vengeance.

- Peut m'importe ! Obéis moi !

Quand je sentis sa main déposer sa marque, j'eus l'impression que c'était fait au fer rouge tellement cela me brûlais. Une fois fini, il pris un drap neuf et enveloppa pour cacher ma nudité. Quand il me toucha, j'eus l'impression que la douleur s'en était allée temporairement.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- C'est à vous de m'en donner un maîtresse.

Je réfléchis avant de me prononcer :

- Night. Ton nom sera Night.

- Très bien.

Quand je reposais mes yeux sur lui, il était devenu humain. Il portait une longue cape verte et on aurait cru qu'il était noble. Il m'examina silencieusement de ses yeux bordeaux.

- Vous avez six cotes cassées, deux fêlées, le bras droit brisé et plusieurs contusions multiples mais aucune hémorragie interne... Quand au bas... Le temps le guérira. Me dit-il doucement.

Ce bilan me mis hors de moi, ce qui le fit sourire.

- Allons, pour l'instant nous allons d'abord vous soigner. Mais pas ici. A moins que vous teniez à faire savoir que vous êtes toujours en vie ? De plus, le feu commence à monter à l'étage.

C'était donc ça cette odeur de brûlé... Je hochais la tête et Night me pris dans ses bras avant de bondir par la fenêtre. Je regardais une dernière fois ma maison, qui brûlait. Toute ma vie était maintenant derrière moi. Quand il me posa à terre, nous étions au milieu de la forêt. Je réussis difficilement à me mettre debout et Night resta silencieusement à côté de moi.

- Quels sont les termes du contrat ?

- Demandez moi ce que vous désirez que je fasses et en échange, je prendrais votre âme une fois le contrat rempli.

Je me tournais vers lui et lui ordonna :

- C'est un ordre Night ! Ne me trahis jamais, ne me mens jamais, obéis moi et ne me quittes jamais ! Et surtout... Que plus jamais personne ne me fasses du mal... Plus jamais.

- Yes, ma dame.


End file.
